Purpose of a Demon Chapter 1
by Quinten Wells
Summary: If you enjoy adventure books with mythical creatures and a little bit of romance in them then I'll try my best to make this story your favorite read. It revolves around a young man who discovers that he has a demon living inside him.
1. Purpose of a Demon Chapter 1

_Hello fanfiction! :) this is my first time writing and i do not meen to make something big out of this. Just something i like to do and want to share with you. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think._

**Dreams and Memories and Beasts**

I am running. Running for the feeling of flying through the air as fast as I can, pushing for more speed. A smile breaks out on my face and I let the feeling of pure happiness course through my body. Trees pass by in a blur of faded green and rusty brown. The wind whips and plays with my black scruffy hair as I run faster than I have in what seems like forever. I glance behind to see a beautiful girl trailing behind me. I stop running to let her catch up with me out of courtesy. My breathe is a bit heavy and it slowly comes to a normal pace. She sees me stop and lightly jogs to catch up to me, her white dress slightly flapping through the gentle breeze. When she reaches me she has a familiar stubborn look on her face. Her bottom lip is pulled up a bit over her upper lip in a puppy dog way. Her glistening blue eyes looked towards the ground as her golden blonde hair falls perfectly into place around her shoulders and around her chest. She folds her arms in a defiant way and I wonder why she looks so upset with me.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" I ask sincerely using the name she most likes to be called by me. It makes me feel warm knowing that I found something that only I can call her while everyone else calls her by her name. She breathes outward in a defiant way knowing that she will eventually tell me.

"You are always running ahead of me and I'm never able to catch up with you." She said in that strawberry sweet voice of hers. There was a hint of whining in her words also. All I could do was smile at her because she was so cute and beautiful when she was trying to be defiant and stubborn. I placed my hand gently under her small chin. She looked into my eyes with her deep summer sky eyes. They were so different from mine. Mine were almost opposite from hers, with mine being dark and bottomless with a hint of brown in them.

"Ah, I see. Well, if you would like we can stop rite here and take a break from running for a while if you like." I said with a hint of reluctance in my voice. I slowly moved my hand from her chin to her hand that lay by her side and held it there until she moved hers to fit into mine. As we joined hands a soft fuzzy warmth shot up my arm and into my chest. I felt so complete with her. Her eyes widened a bit as she smiled and her cheeks glowed a cute pink color. I just smiled back at her and walked toward a large evergreen with her hand still in mine and sat down under its cool shade. I took a deep breath as she sat down next to me and untied the pack that she had carried with her. She pulled two apples out of the pack and handed me one with her slender light skinned hands. I gladly took the apple and took a large chunk out of it with my teeth. She does the same with the apple that she kept and takes a considerably smaller bite. She crosses her short legs and swallows the bite she had taken from her apple.

She looks over at me and a smile crosses her lips. I wonder why there was such a humorous smile on her full pink lips.

"What are you smiling at?" I ask about to giggle myself just by the fact that she is smiling.

"You've got, uhm…" She giggles with the sweetest light fluff in her voice and leans over to touch her small thumb to my chin. She presses down on my chin to wipe off a small piece of apple that must have slid off of the big chunk I had eaten. She sticks her tongue out the side of her mouth to focus and make sure that she wipes off the apple completely. She smiles after she had gotten the apple off my chin but, she does not go back to her sitting position, she stays upright mere inches from my face. I slowly scan her face taking in the complete perfection and beauty of her complexion. Even though she does not know it I long for her to be next to me, to have my arms wrapped around her where I know she'll be safe from any harm. She leans closer to me slightly tilting her head as if to give me a kiss. I lean forward getting closer and closer to her lips. Before our lips touch she smiles mischievously and quickly turns around into my arms and rests her head on my chest.

"Oh, so now you're going to tease me?" I ask her wanting so bad for her lips to be pressed against mine. To feel her slow and steady breathe on my face.

"Teasing you? Psh, I don't mean to." She said it with a bit of exaggeration in her voice because she knows how much I want her to kiss me. She turns her head forward to get a better look at me and she is so cute when she is being stubborn my heart melts to see that look on her face. She giggles and slides her body down so her head could rest more comfortably on my chest. The sun was glistening through the small space of leaves on the trees. My back against the tree I wrap my arms around her folding her arms with mine. She is so warm as she closes her eyes and turns her head sideways to sleep. I begin to feel my eyes close as well. No wait, I can't fall asleep. No please not now, oh god please not now just give me one more day or two, please I'm begging you. It's too late I feel my eyes begin to droop and become heavy. I begin to feel the warmth of her body slip away like a distant memory. I want to struggle but, my body won't move. I need to move, to stay awake, but I won't budge an inch. My world is becoming darker and darker by the second as my eyes close.

Now it is cold. I feel nothing but sadness and hate for the world. I see someone in the distant dark. It is me. I am sitting with my back against an evergreen with a beautiful girl in my arms, her hair laying perfectly on her shoulders and her head laying on my chest but, it isn't me. I am here looking in on myself. I want to be there, where I should be. I start to move my legs slowly step by step until I break out into a full sprint. The dark is so cold and it scares me like something could jump out at me and grab me. I couldn't let that happen I needed to get out of this nightmare and into that dream, or memory, or fantasy. Whatever it was I needed in it. Why wasn't I there yet? I have been running for hours or minutes or days or, I don't even know how long anymore. I was still looking in on myself holding the beautiful girl. It was taunting me, showing me something that I could never have or obtain. Why? Why are you taunting me? I hate it. I hate everything that I can't have. I hate the world for taking everything from me. The fantasy in front of me is getting farther and farther away. I let it go knowing that if I try to catch it I will only be disappointing myself.

My emotions have shattered. I start to shake. I am losing control of myself. I let out small whimpers of fear for I know what is coming. There is a small pull inside my stomach. My knees hit the ground first and then my head. I do not feel the pain of it though. The pull in my stomach gets stronger and tighter as my hate and fear consume my body. The dream is long gone and now I only have the darkness for comfort. A voice whispers in my head. It is him.

"Kill them." It whispers to me.

"Kill them all."

"No!" I shout in the darkness. The tugging in my stomach is beginning to be too much for me to take and it is causing a great pain that courses through my entire body.

"Kill all that angers you." It speaks again getting louder and stronger. I am able to push myself upright onto my knees and let out a roar of anger. The roar is inhumanly loud and ravenous. Why was I so angry? I could feel the hate rise once again in my chest and it was to much to bear. I need to let it out somehow but, I don't know how to.

"Let me out." It speaks again this time outside of my head as if it were in front of me but, I do not see it. It's voice is becoming more real and it is rough and rusty like metal grinding against metal. There is so much hate in me and I can feel it making a bridge for it to cross over and fully into my body. I am exhausted trying to fend off this entity trying to take over my body. It brings so much hate and anger with it and it overwhelms me. My mind and soul grows weak and I give up to the beast trying to get in. My barriers fall and it enters in a rush of power and rage. It hurts so much but, the power it brings is so intoxicating. My skin burns as if someone had poured gasoline over my entire body and put a match to me. I look at my arms and pouring from my skin is a blood red mist. It is transparent and I can still see my skin underneath this powerful mist. The mist grows and starts to bubble over all of me and glows to a more bright crimson color. I look down at my hands and I see razor sharp nails instead of human finger nails. I don't want this but, it's too late to turn back. I begin to get frantic and I feel more on edge. I need something to destroy, need something to kill. I want to see blood spilled before me. The urge for this to happen is so strong.

The evil power that courses through me allows me to stand even though that there is still pain that comes with it. I turn around to see myself in a mirror. I am covered in a transparent red mist and it forms a transparent tail behind me. My eyes have become like a wolves and they are blood shot with a bright scarlet color. My face has been put up into a permanent scowl that more looks like a ravenous dog growling at an enemy. My teeth have become like razors and my nails like claws. What is this feeling? I feel so sick with myself. I do not want to become this. This is not me. Why won't it go away? The reflection in the mirror begins to flare up in red flashes showing momentary visions of a blood red wolf covered in fire. The flashes become more frequent until the wolf bursts out of the mirror and consumes the darkness in flames and me with it.

I really hope that i have what it takes to be a decent writer guys a really do please REVIEW and give me your opinions.


	2. Purpose of a Demon Chapter 2

**Questions That Need Answered**

I wake up like I have been for as long as I can remember. My eyes shoot open and I see nothing but black. I stay still paralyzed like I always am after having the same dream every night. Why was it so peaceful and beautiful and then that monster had to ruin it. I can feel it inside of me right now. Stirring waiting for the moment when I am at my weakest and see nothing but hate and anger. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let it happen ever. My vision starts to come back and I see the ceiling of the abandon warehouse I had been sleeping in. I decide to take in my surroundings first only slightly tilting my head left and right to see what was in the room. I found the strength to move my hand to my side to find my small pack of equipment.

Finally I lean forward and bring my pack to my lap and unzip it. I pull out two small paper wrapped slices of meat. I could make a fire with some of the scrap wood that was in this warehouse. I stand up grabbing my coat I had left beside me during the night. I had slept on a card board box and no blanket so I was a bit stiff. I was so tired it seemed every time I woke up it was more exhausting then the last. In the corner of the room I had slept in there were some old chairs. I broke them up into smaller pieces and pulled some matches out of my pack. While starting the fire I thought about what I would do today. Nothing immediate came to mind but, it was still early in the morning anyways. It was exceptionally quite this morning. That was usually never a good sign. I would have to eat and pack up fast if I would make it out of this warehouse before the morning light passes.

The fire was good and ready to begin with cooking my meat. I knew I had some rice in my pack somewhere, maybe I could find it. As I searched through my pack I heard a small light thud come from a floor below. I quickly grabbed my jacket and leaped into a defensive stance. I looked around slowly focusing all of my energy into my sensing entities that could be in the building. Nothing so far, I slowly reached for my knife that was securely sheathed by my side. I took a cautious step forward and heard nothing. I didn't like the feeling I had in this place, eating would have to wait until I came to a river or something. I noticed a nearby window and decided to use that as an exit. Knife still in hand I dived through the nearest window. It was about ten stories up but, that was an easy jump for me. It felt good to free fall from the building, it woke me up. The wind blowing through my hair reminded me of when I was with her. A tear rolled upward out of my eye as I remembered the sweetness of the dream but, then shook my head violently. No, I can't be weak, I have to be strong or I will never achieve what I want. I landed on the ground with little more than a small thud. Most of the shock was absorbed by my calves and it tingled a bit. I could feel the power of my will begin to rejuvenate and restore the shock in my legs. I sheathed my knife and threw my pack across my shoulder and began to walk into the waiting forest ahead.

I walked slowly due to the fact that the forest was quite beautiful and I learned long ago that you should never take beauty for granted. My eyes scanned the golden forest with respect and gentleness. I was though, very wary. Going into a forest that has never been traveled before can bring many surprises with it. Light broke through the tops of the trees and it made the floor shine with a soft orange color. It was warm here. I decided to take off my jacket and put it in my pack. Small birds flew from here to there from time to time, even chirped once or twice in the cool morning air. I didn't know exactly what to look for. Maybe a cottage somewhere deep in the forest or a small town. I needed to find Gerglich. He was said to be a wise shaman that was a great explorer and inventor. I did not want him for that reason though. I needed him for a much deeper matter, the matter of demons. I needed to know how and why I had been given this gift or curse or whatever it was. I stopped a moment and kneeled to the ground. I should probably prepare myself before I go ahead further. I need to become in sync with the small part of earth in order for me to sense danger or threats. Ever since I could remember I had the gift of become a part of the ground underneath my feet, it came in handy when I would ever be attacked or in danger. I closed my eyes and lay my hand gently on the ground feeling the leaves and dirt. Everything seemed to go quite then and all that made the slightest noise was my heart beat. For a moment or two all I heard was the one thump of my heart but, then another came into tune and it was much faster and higher in pitch. I focused on that sound more than any other until both beats became one. I slowly opened my eyes and looked ahead to see streaks of blue, purple, and green across my vision. The colors slowly faded and I began to see in my proper sight. My heart beat was a little louder than usual and I could count and feel the rhythm of each beat. I slowly breathed outward and began to walk forward again. Everything was calm and the quite beat in my ears was at a steady pace.

My mind wondered like it usually did when I was alone, which was all the time nowadays. I wondered about the beast inside me. When I was very little, not even eight or nine, I was taken away from my family and to a place called Shrawl. I remember peeking through a small crack in the hard rough wagon I was taken in, and what I saw was an enormous city surrounded by stone walls. I remember seeing those walls and all hope of escape seeped slowly and pitifully out of my mind. It was so dark and cold while I was there. I was so scared and afraid of what was going to happen to me. My head was bagged and I was roughly dragged out of the wagon and thrown over a large man's shoulders. I remember crying so much. The sting of tears in my eyes as I was carried through a large building of metal and bricks. I was thrown into a large room full of people with two large statues of a man and a woman blind folded and holding out there hands to each other. Those statues were the last thing I remember from the night that changed my life. They were so huge and ominous to look at; just thinking about them now makes me want to cower. No, I cannot show weakness, it only brings more pain and less strength.

I refocused on the trees that lay ahead of me and the sound of the heart beat. It was calming and steady. _Thump-thump_. I thought about the questions I would ask this great shaman when I met him. _Thump-thump_. Would he be able to answer them? _Thu-thump-thump_. Wait. I felt it and heard it all at the same time. The heart beat was off, even if by a second or two. I stopped walking. Something wasn't exactly wrong but, something was out of place. The forest had quieted down quite a bit. I should've focused more on my surrounding other than my memories. I unsheathed my knife from the leather holder at my side. The silver curved blade made a small tingling noise, like a single wind chime hitting another in a small wind. I carefully lay my hand at my side slowly and silently raising power into all of my senses. I could feel the red trim growing onto my eyes as my muscles tensed and became ready to jump at any moment. I could feel my pupils slanting upwards into wolf position and the red trim growing wider and brighter to its scarlet color.

"Who's there?" I asked my voice growing more husky and rough as my first fighting stage of change was taking place. There was no answer. I asked again hoping I wouldn't have to fight someone who was used to fighting hidden. They were the worst to fight.

" Who's there?" This time I was answered by I quick rustling of a nearby bush. My head twitched at the first slightest sound of the bushes movement and I saw the black blur of something dart to the top of a tree. I quickly flipped my knife into a throwing position and threw it towards the top of the tree hoping to hear the grunt or squeal of whatever was in it. Instead I got the giggle of a child. The sound of the child's vocals made my muscles relax and my eyes bright red color dim. There was something about fighting a child that didn't seem right.

"Hello?" I asked again more curiosity in my voice this time. I quickly turned my body to the right with smooth speed from the feeling of something coming toward me. Eventually the light breeze of the wind brushed my face. It wasn't just a wind though, it was a smell. The smell of strawberries and mint. I heard another giggle come from my left as the wind rolled away. The giggling seemed distant like it was close enough to touch but to touch it would be like touching mist. I turned around to see the wind kick up some leaves and blow away. The leaves seemed to dance with the wind in an almost human way.

"Show Yoursel-Upf!" The next thing I knew I was on my back with a big pair of bright pink eyes staring at me with a great curiosity.

"Who are you?" The voice asked a little more womanly than the giggles that I had heard earlier. The change in voice wasn't what had caught me off guard it was the cold steel of a knife to my throat that gave me a slight chill.

Well tell me what you think! :D i hope you like this one i took a little more time on it than the first. REVIEW and give me opinion.


End file.
